


Hidden Series

by NightOfLeafs



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Animals, Bears, Forests, Foxes, Gen, Ice, Owls, Queen - Freeform, Royalty, Snow, Suspense, Winter, Wolves, deers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfLeafs/pseuds/NightOfLeafs
Summary: It started with two best friends sharing the same special item. Both had decided to form a unit to become the best hider of the forest. However they know little of how the tryouts are... Even so, can they succeed? (Season 1)After the surprise attack from the ice queen, she mentioned something about being part of the eight royal council. The unit sent themselves out of the forest to prevent any more surprise attacks. However, what will they find out there? (Season 2)





	1. Burrowed Snow

Hiding: Burrowed Snow

Their names were called. Driria and Ruaija turned to one another, smiling only faintly. As they stepped up to the entrance of the forest, Driria turned her head over to the other animals surrounding them. Noticing quickly that they all had mixed feelings and expressions upon their faces. But she was unable to wonder what they were thinking. Disregarding the anticipated thought upon her mind, she shook her head and growled to herself before stopping her feet. And raised her eyes to the horizon where all she spotted was the white snow ahead. Everywhere she sees were white. Nothing else. No color or anything that would make her scenery a bit more beautiful. As she frowned, she suddenly turned her head over to Ruaija. Her arms were connected to one another. Her fur was standing on one end. But not due to the light winds that were swirling around them. No. It was because of the nervousness that she inherited from their dead mother. As Driria sighed, she looked away from her and carefully glided her bushy whitetail over touching her sister’s fur. Ruaija jolted and looked over to her with her eyes widened, wondering why she was doing that. But Driria was quick to give her an ensuring smile.

As the two raised their foot upward and slammed it down a few inches away from their other foot, Dririra’s mind returned to their weeks of training. Towards the times before that break of war against their larger neighbor. Back then, they were training in the forest. Darting and weaving about through the snow cover lands. Training themselves through the camouflage so they could protect themselves if the time had needed. They had lost their parents during that war also. As many animals had called it that: ‘Arctic war’. Their larger neighbor had started invading the forest. Taking anything that they had needed as essential to their cause. Even though in the end; the forest had won. They lost many animals that day. That neither vixen cannot forget at once.

There was a roar that suddenly sounded into their ears. Both vixens jumped at the starting bell and dived themselves in the snow cover lands underneath their feet and left holes behind in their wakes. Inside, the lights had turned darkish blue. It was not impossible to see what was ahead, however. It was cold and damp inside, Driria had sometimes wondered if her sister was alright covering herself in the snow. There were some great risks in leaping oneself into the snow. One of which was a plunged of body temperature. One could be freezing in seconds if one was not careful. The others were the damp coldness in their furs upon touching the surrounding snow around them. There were many resulting cases of sickness from the cold and others. But none of them would be mentioned here.

The two vixens advanced their ways through the snow, getting deeper into the forest. The sounds behind them lessen with passing minute until it was all silent and quiet that only the two heard their own digging. Driria then stopped and called out to Ruaija who also stopped and popped out of the snow a few inches away from where she was. She turned to Driria who raised a paw upward and pointed the direction behind Ruaija. She smiled in response and nodded, then dived into the snow again heading into a different direction. Driria watched her go and when out of her sights, she breathed a sigh and prepared herself for her part of their grand scheme. 

She too had dive into the snow and became deep within. Her lights surrounding her had dimmed and the bluish light had returned once again. As she advances through underneath the snow heading forth towards her objective. She stopped momentarily and peeked out looking out. Just a few feet away was their objective. A white flag folding amongst itself against a silver pole that was struck against the snow grounds underneath. There was no wind to occupy it. Not that she had needed it in order to see what she was looking for. As she smiled faintly to herself, she darted her eyes over to the left looking to the field of dark dense forest hoping that she sees her. She had not seen her just yet. With a sigh, she decided to wait a few more seconds and hid inside the snow awaiting Ruaija.

A few seconds had passed and still no sign of her. It was tempting for her to go after her as she mentally growled to herself and narrowed her eyes. A single thought emerged into her mind wondering what was preoccupying her for so long? As she waited, she darted her eyes back onto their objective. The flag was still there. Unfurled and covering its silver pole. Driria had wondered if it was a bit too easy. But her mind tells her the opposite. Arguing with herself for a couple more seconds, she shivered. Driria was dared by her mind to take the flag to prove that it was almost too easy. She did not want that since they’d be disqualified from the tryout if they were to disobey the order given. Her fangs glittered against one another and her eyes nervously moved over to the dense forest to her left then to the flag in front of her. Driria said nothing before she unknowingly pulled herself out from the hole she dug herself into. Revealing herself into the exposure air surrounding her, Driria ran for the flag ahead. 

But just before she could even grab the flag, a loud bang interrupted her thoughts as she dives into the snow once again. Disappearing, she retreated to a safe distance away and breathed to calm herself down. She had never expected a sniper hunter to find her that easily safe for her white fur blending into the grounds underneath her feet. As her eyes slowly recovered from their initial shock, her head darted to the left. Spotting a flash of light emerging into the darkness. Driria had wondered if that was her. A second shot emerged into her ear, startling her a bit and she snapped her gaze back into reality. Turning her attention towards the general direction of where the sniper was and watched for a moment when the light shining in the forest turned dark. Silence fell a few seconds later. But not before Driria had heard something in the distance that had caught her ear. As she slowly turned her attention to the opened field before her, she stared and spotted something in the snow. Something was rising from the leveled snow! Driria smiled swiftly before running to the right to where she had once believed where the sniper was located. Darting and weaving herself through and through the forest trees; she believed she had become closer to where it was hiding upon.

One of the trees she thought to herself was where it was hiding. But there were nine or eight light brown trees surrounding her. It would take hours without end to find the right one! With her doubtful mind, she growled to herself and shook her head while she turned her attention to the trees again. Getting a second outlook upon them hoping that could mean some difference. Another shot was fired; it was louder and closer to her left ear than her right. It’s safe to know she can cross out four trees on her right, making her life much easier. As she looked over the four trees to her left, she deduces quickly that the closest tree has it. Driria ran towards the tree that she could find at first glance and looked up into the grayish skies above. Spotting a shadow that was cast over the top of her, she grinned to herself. But frowned afterward as she had realized that foxes cannot climb trees.

As she pondered over herself, wondering what asset she could use to level the playing field. Her face brightened as she stepped forward. Raising herself onto her hind legs, she started placing her front paws up on the bark of the tree and whined. She whined louder hoping to get the hunter’s attention and she got it. The shadow turned over and looked down. Spotting her in an instant and close to the tree that he had hidden upon. Driria watched him as she stood onto the snow on all four paws; her tail wagging and her head hanged upward looking at him. She was not able to get a good look at him. But based on the features she had seen on the face. It was black skin fur. Driria had not seen black fur at all in the winter forest parts so it might be a first after all. As she watches him, he held up a paw and disappeared a second later. Reappearing with a knife that acts like a stick, he dropped it in an attempt to kill her. But she stepped back a few inches away from the tree, allowing the knife to safely dropped onto the snow. She darted for it; snatching it in her mouth before running away. Further putting the disadvantage for their target as she giggled to herself.

There were some shouts and yells coming from the hunter itself. None had fallen to her deaf ears as she led the knife away some far distance feet maybe yards and disappeared from the hunter’s view. Driria had turned around and dropped the knife onto the snow. Little pints of blood emerged from her tongue but nothing was serious after all. As she smirked to herself and firmly dug in some snow covering the knife so it completely disappears from her view, Driria sat and waited patiently while her eyes looked to the horizon ahead. Wondering where-

The sounds of footsteps increased in her ears. Driria’s tail had started wagging while she sat up. She smiled again with her heart pounding against her chest, hoping that it was her sister again. Spotting her in the distance, Driria grinned happily. The two sisters had reunited with one another and most importantly; the silver pole flag that they were told to get from the forest grounds. Their cunning plan was completed and in record time too. As the two vixens congratulated the other, they started making their way out from the forest where an eager audience was waiting for them.

Every big animal was surprised they had survived. Even more, then they had acquired the flag in their hands. As many of the animals quickly questioned how they were able to pull off a successful mission, the vixens silenced them and sat side by side. Keeping their eyes to the audience before them with smirks upon their faces. They had done it. They had completed the tryouts.

The audience dispersed; some were dissatisfied by the foxes and left the vixens to themselves. With emptiness surrounding them, Driria turned to Ruaija who spat out the silver pole from her mouth and growled to herself. She sticks out her tongue out and tried to clean it up with her paws. Whipping away the dirt and oil that was stuck upon the pole. While Ruaija cleaned herself, Driria laughed at her and grinned before whispering to her.

“We sure fooled them huh? Thinking that was the real silver pole that the hunter back there was trying to guard…”

Ruaija laughed, in turn, nodding in response as the duo eagerly waits for the results.


	2. By Jaw's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second round; the third new character who's a different species than the pair of foxes. Will the vixens get along with her? Or shall this all go downhill from here?

Hidden: By Jaw’s Death

“The following foxes will partake in the next round…” The voice called out for all ears to hear them.

Ruaija and Driria sat down onto the snow. Eating the leftover cones that they had left uneaten before they had to participate in the tryouts. As their ears perked up and listened to the following list of foxes, they ate their cones rather quickly without them realizing it at once. Resulting in Ruaija frowning and asking Driria for another, she silenced her with her paw. The list was fairly long and the voice had carried out way into the minutes when it had started. Driria did not know that the group would be that big for the foxes' sides. But she shook her head and smiled swiftly. After a long list of names, their name was finally called after. Both Ruaija and Driria shrieked in response and it was Ruaija to tackle Driria to the ground, licking her face as foxes do whenever they were excited about something. “We did it! We got in.” Exclaimed Ruaija still constantly licking her while Driria threw her paws against her belly, shoving her off as she fell to the ground also.

Picking herself up to her feet, Driria dusted off the snow from her fur that was cold. As she shivered, she smiled and looked over to Ruaija who also was to her feet once again. With the silence fallen over their ears, the two walked back to the snow-covered forest again. A mixture of feelings was left upon their cold shivering bodies. When they reached the forest entrance, both had stopped. For their eyes were raised to the horizon and spotted someone there. Standing by the entrance was a wolf, another species that was also sent by the announcement voices. Driria frowned and Ruaija growled snarling her fangs as she stared eye to eye to the wolf. But no response came from the latter. With a sigh of breath, Driria put aside their natural enemies and walked up to the wolf. Sticking a paw out and speaking out in kind, she smiled saying, “Hello there. I am Driria and this is Ruaija. We are both contestant winners to-” “I know who you two are.” The wolf responded, interrupting Driria while she glared at her. “You are just the foxes that will be with me.” “Are you some kind of instructor or something?” The wolf shook her head.

“No. Just a participant like you two. By the way, I am Inoita.” 

“Cute name.”

“It is not.”

Driria chuckled and motioned Ruaija over to her line. She obeyed and walked carefully over. Keeping her eyes over to Inoita, she stopped and sat down next to Driria who resumed the conversation at hand. The two kept on talking about normal conversation and stuff. About their daily lives and why they had come to the tryouts for. Both vixens were surprised that Inoita was looking to defend the forest from invaders. Using a straight forward tactic that her descendants had used years before she was born. Despite the outburst from Ruaija, Driria nodded in silence and the rest of the conversation died out from there. With all three animals keeping their mouths sealed and silent while their eyes scanned around the surroundings as they wait for the voice to call out again. But nothing came in response and Inoita growled to herself, swatting her tail onto the snow grounds below her while she waited rather impatiently. Driria noticed immediately and stopped her. Inoita stared at them before  
growling at Driria in response barking, “Who made you the leader of this group?” 

“Why are you a complainer?” Driria argued in response as Inoita threatened her with a look before snarling in response, “Cause I do not like taking orders from you two.” “Well… neither do we!” Ruaija barked back, taking a stance as she interrupted the argument between them. Driria slapped her forehead. ‘So much for pleasant teamwork…’ She thought in her head, yawning while her eyes gazed to the forest again. Ruaija and Inoita started arguing with one another, their voices raised to higher pitches trying to one-up the other. But to Driria herself, it was all just a stupid game. Ignoring the voices from her teammates, she perked her ears and looked to the right. Staring out onto the grayish skies above her, Driria sat and wondered when the voice would come up again.

Seconds after she had thought of it, the voice came up again louder. Startling all three of them as they each fell silent, but Driria knew that Ruiaja and Inoita were just getting started with their heated rivalry and Driria hated it so much. But in reality, there was not much to do with it and Driria sighed knowing full well it was out of her control. Foxes and wolves were heated enemies. No way around it. It was just how nature intended. But still, Driria did not let that stop her. As her attention was turned to the other two again; she growled at them and silence came afterward. With the temporary peace restored at last, Driria decided to take the time and explain their plan that was in her mind. To her surprise, both agreed. But only this once.

And so, they waited for the starting bell that would ring in their advancement in time. But quietness had fallen onto their ears; giving impatience for Inoita as she claws against the ground, pondering and growling when the bell would ring for them. Driria took the time of peace and quelled words to look behind herself and wonder what animals were watching their teamwork performance. As she looked, Driria had noticed a couple of familiar animals… and some new ones. Again; the bears, deers and owls were all gathered up and behind the grayish line that buried itself in the snows. One of the owls had a clipboard and a pen. But how were they able to hold such items with their wings? Driria shook her head, it was impossible to know and find out. So cast her eyes onto other directions that were perhaps of interest to her like those newcomers for example.

Those animals were smaller than her. Almost about three inches high perhaps. Driria did not know the names of that particular animal, but she does know that its fur was white. It has small eyes that look like buttons. A small nose, mouth, ears and paws. Also, it looked cute. She had wondered what kind of animals they were as Driria smiled and started daydreaming creating animal names in her mind. As she pondered to herself wondering what they were. Her dream had been cut short when Driria felt contact by Ruaija who nudged her paw against her side allowing her to fall over into the snow. Catching the attention of Inoita who snickered and kept her eyes looking straight ahead of them, Driria picked herself up and blushed slightly Thus narrowing her eyes over to Ruijia who smirked confidently to her. Driria responded nothing to Ruijia and raised to her four feet upon hearing the starting bell rang through into the trio animals’ ears. That was the start of their second tryout. But Driria had wondered what kind of an objective that they were going to do.

‘At least tell us what the objective is instead of thrusting us into the second challenge…’ Driria thought to herself, pouting while the three of them rushed out of the entrance gates behind them. But a few inches away from the starting gates behind them, they were forced to stop as they awed upon their surroundings. Noticing something was quite off.

There was no snow around them. The forest trees had no leaves and were left bare naked as far as the eye could see. As Driria, Rouija and Inoita stood still and stared. Both Driria and Roujia were nervous and agitated upon noticing no snow was on the ground. They shivering and turned to the wolf who remained still. Calm as the waters of the river. Dririra had wanted to ask her about her calmness. But decided against it. Instead coughed to gain the fox's and wolf's attention. But the wolf already departed from them. Dirira gasped and shouted for her, and no reply came from Inoita and as they watched her go. With her disappearing into the forest, Driria turned to Rouija. She pondered how they were going to hide. They were not prepared for this at all. Were… were they going to fail on the spot?

Driria shook her head. Her eyes squinted. Tail firmly on the ground and still. With her body frozen and grounded, she parted her lips and turned her attention to Roujia before ordering her what to do. They had no prepared plan for the snowless environment around them. So they would have to improvise. Remembering that they were foxes and it would not matter if there was snow or not, Driria ordered Rouija to dig holes and move around in the underground. When questioned about this, she swatted it to the side and responded “There is no way for the enemy to know that we are digging holes here. If they came, all they see would be dust and dirt risen to the holes next to it. They would think it is a regular animal and dispersed their way. I think our objective is to dig holes so deep that the surprising enemy that Inoita would lure here would fall and never return” Rouija nodded and dive into the ground, starting on her first hole.

With the wolf out and somewhere else, they would have to play defensively and passive-aggressiveness against their enemies. Driria had predicted that Inoita would fall back to where they were thus luring the outnumbered enemies into exposure to fall into their holes. As she had remembered researching about the wolf's tactics and their loyalty towards one another, she just hopes that Inoita falls back. With her head shaken removing any doubtful thoughts that were upon her mind, she darted her eyes back towards her friend who was already done her part. When Driria came to, there were many holes. The majority of them were covered; only a few were left in the open. Driria smirked nodding to Rouija who was already emerging out from the hole and stepped to the side. Looking down onto her work, looking proud of it. Now the only last step was to wait. Something that the foxes were good at after all.

As Rouaija was admiring, Driria glanced over to the woods surrounding them. Becoming worried as she wondered where the wolf was right now. Digging holes as deep as they could take almost half the day and when Driria looked up into the skies, she had noticed that the sun was setting down again. It was only a few moments before their tryout failed… assuming that this was the objective at hand. Oh, how she had hoped. Driria continued waiting and her ears stretched out from her head. Her fur became sweaty and her bones ached when she sat still for too long. She growled and closed her eyes; baring the pain that she had deep down upon her body.

Her heart raced. Something snapped in the distance that had jolted her awake and ignored the pain that she had to endure. Swiftly, she and Rouaija glanced over again. There was a fast running. Panting was heavy and it had seemed that someone out there was almost losing their breath to exhaustion. Driria’s eyes shot open and she smiled hiddenly while she turned away looking to Rouija who was listening to the sounds that the woods were made. “Quickly!” She almost screamed and pointed her attention to the holes that they had made. Rouija nodded in response and without objection, she jumped into a nearby random hole disappearing into the deep darkness underneath. Rouija left Driria behind as she turned her eyes over to the woods. Her whole body was shaking as she anticipated Inoita to come forth from the woods with a set of attackers coming after her. She waited for a little bit more until she spotted the wolf emerging from the forest. Both looked upon one another with an exchange smile and nod as if they had acknowledged one another and this was the plan. Even though Inoita ran off all along.

Having acknowledged one another, Driria breathed a sigh of relief and jumped into a random hole. Entering in as she noticed the light leaving away from her eyes and embraced the darkness that smooth her body and tail. She waited underground now with Rouija as her heart pounded against her chest with anxious waiting and looked wondering if the plan was a success. But all it had looked like were silence all around. No sounds entered into her ears, Driria had pondered if Inoita had been captured or time was already up. For as she had waited, she sat down and closed her eyes. Her ears stretched from her head perking and erecting upward pointing to the skies above. Driria strained herself to even listen to the soft sounds that entered in. But nothing-

Someone grunted and she heard the feet leaping off from the grounds underneath. As the ground and underground had vibrated from the sudden movement. Driria was startled at first and panicked as she rose to her feet and slammed her paws against the walls of the hole. Looking to the skies with panicked expressions as she waited for more sounds to emerge. She got her wish. Suddenly the ground started to shake. Vibrating loudly and vividly that the sands of the walls were starting to shift and fall to the feet of the arctic fox. Driria had panicked mentally and clawed against the walls of the hole repeatedly; forcing more and more sands to fall to her feet. Piling herself up. The vibrations went louder; it had sounded like a stampede or something. As she continued clawing the walls hoping to reach the top of the hole that she had dug herself into, she froze. Her eyes blinked.

In the seconds of vibrations. Everything had just… stood still. No sounds. No shouts. No nothing. Driria had wondered what was going on out there. But her head shook and smiled faintly, her heart slowed its beating to calm measures of beats and raised her eyes towards the skies again. Blinking again and again with thoughts swirling her mind. The voice came again. Shouting out towards the result of their tryout. Was it over? Did they lose? What happened to the ‘vibrations’? Many questions were upon her mind. She noticed someone was covering her hole, blocking her view of the skies. Looking up, she spotted her friend. Rouija whose paw was stretched down to her level. She grabbed it with her own and hoisted herself up to level grounds.

The environment was the same. Many holes were still there; exposed to the air and everyone that could see it. As Driria pondered ‘how many they got’, she was suddenly hugged by Rouija which had surprised her to the point of confusion. Without hesitation, she turned to Isoita who was sitting down and smirking confidently to herself with her tail wagging in interest. She does not look angry or hostile towards them. But rather friendly. Driria smiled back in response to her but had wondered how many they had gotten…

And so ends the second tryout. As the three friends and teammates prepared themselves for what comes next.


	3. Inaop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, their first mission begins when they had received word about an abandoned building located adjacent to the forest that they live in. The unit is sent over to there. But nothing is there. Is there any reason to enter if there is no opposition?

Hidden: Inaop

The three animals stood still; facing one another amongst the silence that fell upon their surroundings. Yet their expressions were visible upon one another. Clearly showing doubt and anxiety on what was the first mission they had to do. “Was this even necessary?” Asked Dririra who frowned as she watches Inoita’s tail wagged for a moment in time. There was a quiet nod coming from Ruaija who smiled only faintly; hoping to assure the two of them that ‘everything would be fine’. Everyone knew that it was not as Driria whimpered once again. They were told to head towards a base within the forest that was adjacent to them as a few feet in distance. But the fact that this base was cleaned out and empty made the trio indifferent about their mission as Driria sighed and shook her head, shifting away towards the snow cover lands that surrounded them while silence fell upon her shoulders.

It did not take long until they heard a low pitch tweet emerging into their ears. As all three looked up into the gray skies above and spotted a white bird hanging upon the branch of one tree smiling upon them, Driria got up onto her feet and walked a few steps over to the bird who suddenly spread its wings and hovered through the air, descending to the snow below where it landed to the ground. Face to face with the vixen who asked it. “Well. Fryeal? Watcha got for us? Was the base clean and empty like the intel tells of us?” A nod from the bird only confirms the fears that the vixen and the wolf had deep within their stomach. Driria swallowed a gulp of air then slightly nodded to the bird before turning around and glanced at the other two who stood up onto their four feet and glared their attention towards her. “Alright. Let us go.” “Hopefully it was like the bird and the wolf says it was. Empty and clean.” “I wonder what we would find over there.” Rouija wondered, muttering to herself as the other two raced off out from their position. Rouija raced after them to catch up along with Fryeal who ascended into the gray skies again, flapping its wings feeling the strong cold winds blowing against it.

Fryeal is a new addition to the group. An owl who acts as surveillance for the trio from the skies. She is always quiet and never likes anyone including the wolves and foxes that lives in the forest. Her feathers a thick and white, covering her entire body that makes her fat. She is the greatest asset for the trio despite his quiet personality.

The trio and the bird popped themselves out from the covered darkness of the forest behind them. Raced out into the opened fields and kept their eyes upon the other nearby forest that was closest to where they were at, the trio continued onward until they reached it and disappeared in they would as if the forest had swallowed them up. Where darkness descended to their pupils making them bigger so they would be able to see within the darkness surrounding them, the trio pushed on but was slower than when they were in the opened snowfields. Driria suggested that they had to be slow cause this here be unfamiliar territory. One that was different than their little forest. They saw forest trees scattered and clustered surrounding them. The snow was a different height than theirs; almost a difference of five or more which proved to be an advantage for the foxes and wolves as they dived into the snow, digging their way through heading down the forest roads before them.

They continued weaving through the forest trees making sure that they do not hit them at all which would cause some headaches if they do. Digging through the snow; Driria, Rouija and Inoita advance their way towards the base that was once brief through them from the wolf herself. Rouija popped out of the snow only and looked around her surroundings. Fryeal had landed somewhere above them. Attaching her legs against the tree branch that was strong enough to support her weight and looked down towards the snow-covered ground staring onto the body of the vixen ponder about the tactics of this particular group. As Fryeal stared at Rouija, she walked to the base before her and stopped to its door. Raising her head into the air, she saw the base in front of her. It was not what she had expected at all, however. A small base with grayscale as its walls. There was a window next to the door; it was not see-through, however. Rouija sidewalk towards the window and raised her upper body towards the window looking inward. Squinting her eyes, she could not see anything. For all, she saw as the result was, cloudiness. It does not help the fact it was pitch dark inside also making Rouija dropped her frontal paws from the window and motioned for her other two comrades who came charging in after her and into the door.

A short sound pang into the ears of Rouija as she was startled, she jumped in midair and turned her attention towards the opened door. The sudden sound sounded like someone firing a bullet from a shotgun. Likely it was only short-lived and turned her attention to the opened door before walking through it entering in herself. Where she caught up to the other two, she raises her head to the horizon and looked around. The first room they were in was large. Three interconnected pathways allowed them to reach the other rooms or halls. They were located along the edges of the room. Meanwhile, within the room, there was a stone like a table set upon the center. Surrounding it were four other chairs, also made of stone. Ahead of them was a television; the cable that was attached to it was unplugged from the socket. A sofa stands in front of it. To their left, a lamp was upon the corner of the room and in between two other pathways. A chair was also next to the lamp. There was nothing unique upon the first room itself, other than that it was large and has the most normal means that anyone needs after all. However, that only put the three at ease as they stepped to the center and sat down onto the stone floor below them. Their butts remained called.

The place was indeed deserted and Inoita insisted on returning to base to explain everything that they had inquired. Leaving in the three pathways that perhaps leads into other rooms thereof, Rouija and Driria disagreed shaking their heads as Driria reminded Inoita “We have a bird that can serve as a messenger for us. We do not have to worry then, just deposit everything we have learned of to the bird and he will send it off towards the wolf. For now…” She trailed and set her sights towards the three pathways, “Let us see where these three go. Hopefully to other parts of the base we have.” “They could be heading downstairs towards the basement or underground of the base itself, Driria.” Rouija suggested, theorizing as Driria nodded still pondering. Looking over to Inoita, she saw that her eyes were narrowed to her. Whatever that means, Driria nodded and suddenly assigned the other two where they had needed to go. Afterward, all three departed from the main room disappearing into their assigned pathways.

Driria smiled faintly. Her ears erected from her head. With her tail swinging from side to side, she stared her attention towards her horizon and looked ahead. A hallway. Red and pale colorings mixed to form a wall with red stripes. It was not a good color mixture at all and she oftentimes gagged and frowned upon the choices carried to make this a good choice. Driria tries her best to ignore them and kept her eyes ahead staring onto the hallway that keeps on going straight. Never once moving or tilting left or right. Driria was worried. Her heart pounded against her chest as she continued. Her footsteps echoed along the walls. She walked down the halls and kept silent. Listening to the quietness around her, she knew that it was making her uncomfortable. Luckily, the halls stopped and there be a door before her. Only that it was black colored and not a regular one. An out of place door, Driria curiosity stepped to it and grabbed its knob. Opening it up and headed inside, she walked in.

A large room. Exactly like the previous large room they were in moments ago. As Driria peered her eyes and stared around, she had noticed that the room was unreasonably quiet and dark. There were a couple of flashes of colorful colors scattered around her that popped less than a few seconds. Driria kept her eyes out front and moved forward, step by step. Her breathing becoming heavy as she moved on and her heart pounding against her chest. Continuing forward, she had noticed that the darkness retreated away and revealed some things that were hidden well in the darkness. But among the uninteresting things piled about, there was one that caught her eye. A red small button; there were words imprinted on top of it that she walked forth to it and leaned close. The words were in strange writings. None of which she would understand however as she sighed disapproving herself and turned around hearing something else in the background.

It was not a sound or anybody familiar with her as Driria had expected that the other two paths that her friends were taking leads to other destinations. Hopefully not where she was at. Driria remained put. Her breathing quickened that cold smoke emerged from her mouth when exposed to the hot air surrounding her. She had wondered the source of that noise and pushed herself forward hoping to uncover it. She walked on a few steps, reaching for the door before her. Opening it up, she peered on the other side and found nothing there. A light flickered above her, turning on and off at times and she looked inside through the door spotting a staircase that leads downstairs. Without hesitation, she turned herself around to look upon her once surroundings before entering in. The door slammed behind her startling her as she makes her way towards the railing and looked down.

Her eyes widened. Driria was surprised to see what was down there. A red light flickering below. Shiningly dimly against the undiscovered hallway below her. Her heart pounded excitedly as she descended the stairs suddenly and reached the floor below. Hammering in her foot against the ground as she reaches the floor. She turned herself around and looked towards the path behind her. The red light continues flickering, Driria walked closer to it slowly and quietly. A brown door stood before her when she had seen the end of the halls and so grabbed the door. Opening it wide for her to continue and turned around to the other end of the short hallway. A set of doors were there; lined up side to side. A bright light shines just beyond the doors. As much as Driria had wanted to explore both sides of the halls, she knows she could not. Shaking her head and disgusted with her suggestion at the start of this investigation, she turned back to the brown door and entered in. Disappearing.

An empty room. Black and pitch dark it was. Driria had to pop a flashlight out of her fur turning it on to see what was around her. A small room once exposed to the light. Two other animals were with her here too and she ran to them, half excited to see that Rouija and Inoita had joined up together. The two turned around to face Driria who ran up to them slowing down once she caught up. Rouija and Inoita smiled only faintly, breaking off from their gaze to Driria and looked their surroundings a second time. Driria took this time to stare onto the blueish gray doors opposite of where the grayish brown doors were behind her. All was silent and it was driving her mad. Her patience running thin, her growls erupted the soundless void surrounding them and her fangs emerged from underneath her mouth. Driria had wanted to shout out. Scream. Or even yell. To whomever had inhabited the building that they had infiltrated at the time like this. But upon opening her mouth, nothing came out. Not even her voice. Her eyes remained opened as she stared to the blue doors in front of her including Rouija and Inoita who glanced their attention to her concerned for her wellbeing.

“No one is here. Maybe the wolf is right…” Inoita responded, deadbeat as her face eased to a frown. She turned over to Rouija who nodded in agreement whereas the two turned facing their attention to Driria readying themselves for the order. But Driria never responded or acknowledged their existence; her face hardened with steel and her eyes widened. Red fever haze melted away her white eyes as she continued growling frustrated about the empty room around them. Driria continued growling, walking forth towards them. Her ears flattened against her white furs while the shouts emerged shouting and yelling for her. But she never heard any. So in response, she darted forward. Charging her way forth like an aggressive animal and head to the blue door before her. Making contact with it resulting in a huge bent; two handles that operate the door broke off and fell to the grounds below. Clanking against the solid that snapped Driria’s attention away from the hazy as she returned to herself.

Rouija ran to her, growling and even shouting out some words towards her. But all fell on deaf ears. As Driria watched Rouija ran to her, her eyes returned to a narrowed state. Driria shook her head, pulled her fluffy tail downward between her legs and turned around facing Rouija who whimpered rubbing her face against hers. Only Isoita stood put; her face remained motionless on the outside. But she was surprise by the aggressiveness of the arctic vixen. For all she had knew based on her researched before being part of the unit that Driria now operates as leader in, she had never seen foxes or vixens that aggressive. It could be the first time she had seen such thing. When confronted with words by the hands of the vixens, Isoita shook her head and snapped back into reality. Stepping forward towards the pair, she stood up straight and narrowed her eyes whispering to Driria. “We should start reporting this to the wolf. No one is in this building. For all we know…” She trailed off, darting her eyes around looking to her surroundings again for the third time. “It could be abandoned-” “No.” Driria responded, shaking off the words from Isoita “We should continue on. I found us some blue doors behind me. We can entered through there.” A nod from the arctic wolf and the trio were off.


	4. Hidden: ParaUnits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venturing into the building further deeper inside, they had witnessed a shocking discovery. Someone else was living here and is planning an attack on their home. Can the group stop them before they had escaped? Just who is this vixen?

Hidden: ParaUnits

As their footsteps echoed along the halls, the trio looked up ahead of themselves. Staring onto the horizon, Rouija worriedly frowned and shot glances towards her other two teammates. Driria and Isoita. Both of which were not remotely showing their expressions but were calmly looking and staring wondering curiosity on what was ahead. This only made Rouija a bit more worried as she continued alongside the other two walking through the halls and kept her eyes to the horizon ahead. Quietness emerged above them, Rouija does not know whether or not to be scared by this. As her heart pounded against her chest, she stared up ahead noticing a door. She ran up. Never stopping twice and reached the door before the others who caught up to her seconds after realizing that she was going ahead. Despite the scowls from Driria, Rouija was allowed permission to opened the door and she did so without hesitation.

A click emerged upon their ears as Driria and Rouija looked inward through the cracks of the opened door. Peering on the other side, they saw an empty hallway before them and a staircase heading upward closeby. Suddenly, the door was shut on Rouija’s face as she was startled but eased up and glanced over to Driria who proposed a plan. Silently, she pointed to Isoita and Rouija pointing to the staircase over to their right. Both nodded in response and faintly smiled upon one another. The door opened again. The three canines emerged out and split themselves heading into their own objective. Rouija and Isoita to the right, Driria to the left. They disappeared upon each other’s presence. As Rouija and Isoita climbed the stairs, their ears were stretched from their heads as they hopped from one step to the other and reached the top. They entered onto the third floor. Ahead of them was another hallway. Full of brown-colored doors that were perceived to be locked by chance. Rouija frowned in response, pondering if all the doors were shut and walked up ahead. Only for Isoita to stopped her and pulled her away from the doors as Rouija glared at Isoita. But she pointed up ahead.

Ahead was a normal looking hallway in the mists of Rouija’s eyes. But what Isoita saw was something else and ordered her to ‘look closely’. Rouija did and squinted, continued to stare onto the doors and noticed something there. She gasped when she saw it and shifted her attention to Isoita who nodded her head. An invisible looking thin rope filled with tiny spike arrow tips were placed in the closed doors. Rouija had guessed that they might be alarmed traps to warn anyone that intruders had come. But Isoita thought differently. As they resumed walking straight to the first door to their left, they stopped and faced the door. Isoita noted that there be small tiny traces of wet blood lurking upon the invisible rope. Indicating that someone else, other than themselves, was here. Isoita turned to Rouija who tilted her head to one side pondering. But she shook her head at her and continued walking on with her taking the lead. They turned the corner towards the right and reappeared into another hallway that stretched all the way to the horizon beyond them. Rouija gasped in shock.

There were many doors on either side of them. All sporting the same color as the last few doors they met with. Tiny invisible rope was attached in front of those doors which raises some questions for Rouija herself. Despite Isoita already figuring it out, where they used as security measures or something else? A toy to mess with their victims or enemies that might invade upon the building and cut open their legs if they were not careful. Or was it something else? Her head turned to Isoita with curiosity as she had attempted to read carefully what Isoita had in her mind. However, it proved difficult due to her wavered expression. Rouija frowned and shook her head, ridding the thoughts in her mind as she faced forward and walked. Taking the lead from Isoita who obeyed acknowledging her and walked behind her. The duo headed through the halls; silently and their footsteps echoed around themselves. Rouija stared up ahead. Never swaying to one side or the other in an attempt to forget the invisible white rope that they had saw moments before.

They continued onward, reaching halfway through the halls in which Isoita halted. Rouija stopped a few inches away from her and turned around facing her. Isoita’s attention was to a short wall in between of two doors on either side of it. Isoita stepped forth to it and raised her paw towards its surface in attempt to pressed pressure onto it. Despite Roujia’s objections, the wall glowed green. Thus parted revealing a slide. Isoita and Rouija turned to one another; a new information stabbed onto their brains. ‘The owner of this place is a wolf.’

But it also raises more questions. Was the wolf from their own or from another tribe? From what faction does the wolf own? Was it an ally or a foe? And is there anything else should they know about him or her? Many questions filled the mind of the two as Isoita shook her head and growled; getting the attention of Rouija who shifted her head over to her. Their eyes facing one another before Isoita broke the contact and nodded to her. The wolf silently stepped forward and slid down into the abyss below. Disappearing from Rouija’s vision, she breathed a sigh and closed her eyes. Calming herself down, she opened them and stepped forward and slid on after Isoita. The slide was long and wide. Colors of rainbow washes by her pupils as she continued sliding down. Descending from a great attitude. She continued downward, throwing herself into the abyss where an opened door appeared before her. Slipping out into it, she fell face flat upon the ground with a loud thump. 

Rouija looked up from the ground. Isoita and Driria were there before her. Both having their backs towards her. Rouija got up onto her four paws and stepped forward to their line, growling to get their attention. Only Driria caught wind of it and turned her attention to her with a soft smile upon her face. With the two reunited, they hugged one another and rubbed their noses against each other’s fur before a loud noise had startled them. Both looked over to Isoita who had already gone ahead a short distance away ending up upon the center of the room and lifted her head high towards the surrounding in wonder where they were. Rouija and Driria also looked around taking in the environment around them.

The room was a circle or an oval. Two doors emerged on either side of them. One of the two was locked. The key was underneath Isoita. The walls between the doors were painted in a mixture of gold and silver. Sparkles of coins were imprinted onto those walls. Only a few remained however. Above them were two characters inscribed. One was a letter. The other a number. But due to how dusty above of them was. It was hard to say what those two characters were. Despite it all, the trio regrouped and discussed their withdrawal. It went on for a short while before their raises voices echoed along the voidless atmosphere surrounding them and so rumbling resulted in their sensitivity voices as the trio cut off their vocal cords and raised their heads upward noticing the ceiling breaking above them.

A sudden ladder emerged, striking the grounds with a powerful force. Cracks emerged surrounding it but none of the floor broke off. Allowing the unit to move forward, Rouija and Isoita turned their attention towards Driria who nodded her head. The three moved like a wave running in synced of one another as they raced forth towards the ladder. All three leaped from the group and attached themselves onto it. Feeling the coldness and their heat traded blows of one another. Driria shouted after the other two and so climbed upward leading the unit. The two mirrored what Driria’s order was and followed her up the ladder and well onto the top of the building they were on.

Clouds rolled by. Blocking the sun from ever shining its rays down onto the snow-covered fields. As drizzled of rain fell from some of those clouds, temporarily drenching the poor wolf and foxes below them, Driria looked up ahead. There was another animal alongside of them. A friend or a foe? Neither Isoita or Rouija would know as they watched Driria stepped forward a few inches away from the other two and growled. Her growl was low and threatening. It must mean that the animal ahead of them was a foe. But could it also mean something else too? Roujia’s head ached continued as it pulses through her brain, she growled also but for a different reason as Isoita ran up to her trying her best to comfort Rouija. Isoita’s eyes shifted to Driria who stepped another before stopping after. For her eyes were attached to the animal who stared at her back. A standoff ensured. Silence fell upon everyone while the wind blows around them sending shivers for Rouija and Isoita but warmth for Driria and the animal.

Then suddenly, the animal leaped forward, Driria did the same also. As the two leaped passed one another they landed onto solid ground and turned to one another in the silence after. Rouija stared at the animal; her eyes widened with fear realizing who it was. The familiar white fur coat. The groomed fur tail. The ears were narrowed and pointy. It was another fox like Rouija and Driria. The white fox having caught onto the attention of Rouija, turned around and stared onto her. A growl emerged from the other side and then came running. But the fox avoided Driria’s sudden attack as she fled passed it and stand attention to Rouija and Isoita. Both of which glanced their attention to the fox.

A second silence before a wind. The unit stared onto the white fox before them who remained silent in the after attack. While a smile emerged from its mouth causing confusion and worry amongst Rouija and Drira, the fox stepped forward. Step by step forth towards them until a sudden growl escaped from Driria forcing her to back away. The fox did so and remained there; paws holding upward onto its chest as the mouth parted its lips and responded towards them.

“Driria and Rouija. Am I right?”

“How… did you know our names?”

The fox smiled softly before standing up onto its hind legs. A paw opened up; a blade made of ice formed before she gripped it. With a smirk emerging from her face, Driria and Rouija gasped in shocked stepping back as they stared onto the fox who crept forth towards them with the blade wielded in paw. There were no exchanged words. Nothing to say between the foxes as Isoita stepped forward and growled at her. Protecting Driria and Rouija who were behind her, she stepped to the fox and threateningly spoke in a low voice towards him.

“Who in the arctic circle are you?”

“Me?” The fox replied, a small smile suddenly appeared again. Innocent as it was although Isoita does not buy it at all. “My name is not important. But so you both know. I used to be in the eight kingdom war.” She started before departing from them and left them to be on top of the rooftops; disappearing through the hole. Rouija and Driria turned to one another in silence, questions emerged onto their heads as they wondered what that had mean. As they looked over to Isoita, they saw her sat down. Her eyes were to that hole. Words were repeated to her brain, over again as if it was never stopping. Driria set her paw onto Isoita’s shoulder who was snapped from her thoughts and looked to her. A smile reflected between them before a hug came afterward. With no words, the unit retreated with more questions in their mind but they have a visual on who their enemy was.

A participant of the eight kingdom war. Whatever that is to be.


	5. Hidden: NoWhite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They had survived the confrontation but left themselves with a ponder as to what the ice queen would do. Despite the thought, they escaped into the plains where a surprise was waiting for them. Can they find a way to get away from them without getting caught?

Hidden: NoWhite

The unit reached the final door that laid before them. Opened up to them as Driria smiled, motioning the other two to come along with her as they raced outside. They gained up upon the last door, running at full speeds and their breaths becoming heavy drawn from the depths of their throats. They need they needed to bring the information straight to the wolf. Everything that they had heard from the ice fox herself. They reached the door finally. Driria stopped and turned around; glancing behind herself to stare at the hallway behind her. She had thought she heard something behind her; her ear flicking was the result of things. But she saw nothing there. Shaking her head, she ground her fangs together as voices from her two allies shouted to her. Turning around, she spotted Rouija and Isoita narrowing their eyes to her staring for what she was doing. She nodded in reply and responded back, racing down the few inches that stands between her and the door and exited out through entering into the outside world.

She breathed. Huffed and puffed heavily and flopped to the ground in stress. Her legs were burning. Her body could not go on. As her eyes opened and closed at times she opened her mouth to speak some words towards the two. But she had seen that Rouija had bowed her head underneath her and raised towards her back as Driria gasped in shock. Startled and fidgety she had become as she slowly slid off Rouija’s head and neck, down towards her back and she growled to her. “What was that for?” She asked, glancing at Rouija who grinned hiddenly, “Nothing in particular. I thought you had needed a ride.” “So. you gave me one?” Drira answered back. Thus the conversation had ended there surprisingly. As the two walked from the castle door, there was complete silence for only a few seconds before both Rouija and Isoita stretched their ears hearing something opened up and following afterward came the swarm of buzzing sounds. And raised their eyes upward towards the white snowy skies above them, gasping as their eyes widened up in surprise.

They could not believe what they had seen above them and Rouija and Isoita turned to one another in worry before turning their heads towards the sleeping fox behind Rouija’s back. Isoita stepped forth immediately and stabbed her with her cold nose. Startling Driria as her head raised up and her eyes were opened; she yawned before smacking her lips together and spoke sleepily towards Isoita. “What is it? I thought we were going to have smooth sailing?” “We got a problem. A major one.” Isoita started and Driria tilted her head to one side blinking before hopping off from Rouija’s back. As she started her reply, Isoita stopped her and raised one paw upward to the skies above them. There she noticed the buzzing sounds emerging out from the castle behind them. In response, she gasped in shock for her eyes opened up and suddenly, she was not tired or fragile anymore as she glared her attention towards Isoita and Rouija. They stood at attention.

“Alright. So we have a problem on our paws. Those insects will be swarming the plains and anything that is opened to them.” Driria whispered to the two; giving a brief overview of what they were dealing with. “All we have to do is hide underneath the snow-” She tried to say but a loud humming emerged behind her as she turned her head around and looked over her shoulder. Driria gasped in shock again as she witnesses that the ‘insects’ had some sort of fire breathing ability that they shoot from their mouths. These ‘insects’ had started melting down any snow that was upon their path so as it uncover anyone that was hidden inside. Driria frowned and shivered. Her mind surfaced a thought on a what-if scenario that she shuttered to think about.

For without hesitation, she turned to the other two and responded “Al… Alright, anyone else got a new plan?” There were silence between the three for only a short while until Isoita shattered it and responded to her call. “There is one. However.” She started glancing at Driria with a frown. Her heart started beating against her chest as the wolf gulped swallowing the fear that rests upon her tongue. “But both of you are not going to like it at all.” “What is it?” Driria countered and huffed smirking at her “I bet it is not that complicated but-” “More risky than complicated, Driria.” Isoita started before nodding her head slightly and sighed, dropping her tail onto the ground while her mind raced indecision whether or not to tell them. In the end, she decided to and so split her mouth opened before explaining her plan.

The tactic was dangerous and only unique towards the wolves. No matter what species it was. Coordination is key if the three wants to survive out there. They were to hide out in the open and become status so that enemies would not be suspicious of them at all and continued their ploy. Despite Driria arguing to Isoita that the tactic was also used by foxes too such as themselves. Isoita growled in response to her barking out an insult towards them which stopped Driria but forces Rouija to gasped. The unit was broken into two pieces; foxes and wolves. Isoita was a lone wolf as always since her kind were always alone amongst themselves. Finding a pack afterward with other wolves in tow. It had seemed although that this unit would not work at all. As Isoita and Driria were growling at one another, Rouija stopped the two from fighting and held up her paws towards them. Whimpering and asking them to stop. The two fighters reconciled temporarily as Driria and Isoita narrowed their eyes glaring at one another before separating themselves and looked out onto the horizon. Driria breathed a sigh of relief before responding to Rouija.

Both had nodded. But they were not sure of the plan that Isoita was proposing to them. Sure it was dangerous and daring; but would it be perfect for them? Driria shook her thoughts away from herself and narrowed her eyes as she stared towards the horizon than to the skies above while her ear flickered to Isoita who nodded silently for her to see in the corner of her eye. Isoita then turned to Rouija and nudged her forward. She followed Isoita as they ran out into the open. They had gained in a few distance before stopping upon the plains. An insect or three had come for them. They wretched their tracks and remained still. Their hearts pumping blood at a slow rate that Rouija hears her heart pounding loudly. She breathed steadily; cold air escapes from her mouth while her eyes were raised up looking to the insect above them. It made no movement to them; neither did they. A standoff as the insect stared at them as if studying them. Trying to make a better animal or something along with those lines. Rouija and Isoita waited until the insect went away and moved on somewhere else leaving the two to their own.

Breathing a sigh of heavy relief from the tension that boiled their depths, Isoita smiled softly to Rouija who nodded in response and both ran forward down the remaining way of the plained path. It was rather surprising to them that they were only stopped by one insect. Nothing more and less gained from that experience alone. As the two entered into the forest all on their own, Rouija was fidgety and shaken that her breath was escaping from her mouth more often than she realized. Isoita seemed to take interest in her and cracked a smile, laughing as she taunted her “What is the matter with you? The suspense is killing you all of a sudden? We only went through one insect. Nothing else.” “Yeah,” Rouija responded, laughing alongside. “But that was exhilarating. I never experience that kind of thrill that boils my blood.” “Get used to it,” Isoita responded, still retaining that smirk upon her lips. “You will need it if we gain another mission from the wolf.” Rouija nodded and the two canines turned their attention to Driria who growled at them. Isoita nudged her head slightly, giving the signal to her as she started her run down the plains.

Driria started off running with a burst of speed right out from the gates. She ran a few distances in before encountering her first obstacle. An insect who stared right onto her. In response, she stopped but more came afterward and swarmed her in all directions. All eyes were on her. She gulped in response and raised her own towards them. Meeting with theirs, the two sides remained still. Surrounding them was nothing as silence came to their ears. Driria frowned, her legs hurt from standing in one spot for too long as her heart pounded against her chest. Her ear flickered and her tail wagged suddenly. Rouija gasped and stepped out, wanting to scream towards her but Isoita shoved her back into the forest. Watching in horror while she forcefully smiles wondering if her other two teammates had gotten the signal before she turned around and ran. The insects came after her. 

Driria was a fast fox. Speed was her game and she had loved every second of it. As she laughed that echoed across the plains and silence surrounding her, she entered into a forest over to the castle’s left and disappeared inside of it while the insects continued giving chase towards her. She ran through the bark trees, weaving herself like someone knitting and came upon a deeper end in the forest. For she stopped, realizing that it was a dead end. She turned around and looked behind her spotting the insects coming forth for her. Driria said nothing and raised her arms above her head in response while they had took her captive.

Meanwhile, Rouija was worried but relieved that the field was empty. Her heart pounded against her chest as she wondered what took Driria so long to recover from that long chase towards the left side castle into the forest where they had disappeared. While she was worked up worrying, she felt contact brushed against her fur as she was startled and jumped. Turning her attention towards Isoita who smirked but remained sorrow. Her eyes were staring at Rouija as she frowned also in response to her sorrow and glanced away towards the forest and pondered. But turned around and sighed, motioning Isoita who came up behind her following down the short road.

There, they had spotted the white wolf sitting down onto the snows underneath her with a worried look upon her face. Her tail was wagging dragging across the snowmaking a fan or some sort behind her as she spotted Isoita and Rouija but had noticed that Driria was gone. Giving them a concerned look, Rouija brushed it off and growled at her responding in the following short silence that came after her. Rouija spoke explaining the condition all three of them were in as well as the report from their findings of the castle in the plains. When all was said and done, the wolf nodded unknowingly and responded to them. Pointing towards the right, they left, Isoita and Rouija nodded racing across the trees with the hope that Driria was alright.

However… Driria was not alright after all. Shortly after escaping from the insects. She spotted another castle in a short distance away from where she was standing. A white flag emerged on top of it; there was something written onto it. It was not words but rather a symbol. It had raised a question and spike the curiosity of Driria as she pondered silently but pushed through. Remembering that her leg was hurting and still burning from the chase against those insects that came after her, Driria limped and whined complaining that it hurts while she slowly makes her way towards the castle. Hopefully then, she would gain hospitality with the nearby castle that would nurse her to full health and her leg. Driria gulped as a thought entered into her mind…

“I hoped…”


	6. Hidden: Darken Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their leader gone from their sights had gotten an impacted blow against her friends whose resolve was to rescue their leader. First, they had to get through the white wolf first. But can they find her before she noticed that they were gone?

Hidden: Darken Blankets

The two animals ran out from the woods. The looked upon their faces as they glanced upon their surroundings were horrified and scared as if they themselves had witness a wolf or fox napping on their own without anyone realizing that she was gone from their sights. But sadly that was not true for they knew what exactly happened to her. Yet they did not tell it exactly. They were scared. Fearful of what the wolf might do to them if their leader had run off on its own in the sacrifice of her own team against the hordes of miniature robots upon her wake. Rouija shook her head. Growling quietly to herself to avoid pondering deeply about it. As her attention was to the plains itself, she glanced over to Isoita who frowned but sniffed along the way. Retrieving the scent of the arctic fox who had ‘abandoned’ them along the way. But for the right reasons along.

“Let’s just grab her and be done with it, Whatcha say Isoita?” Rouija asked, nervously chuckling to herself as she darted her eyes over to her who raised her head up and shifted her eye pointing towards her direction. A slight nod responded. Rouija smiled only faintly; her heart fainted. She knew she was afraid of what might happen to her. Shaking her head again, she motioned Isoita before running off onto the eastern side of the plains. Heading straight in the direction of where they had last seen her, Rouija continued in that direction until she had spotted something a few distance away. For she stopped in response and gasped with the breath, her eyes widened and her mouth hanged as she looked upon the environment that stood before her.

Nothing was there like the plains she lived in. Except here they are skulls of different arctic animals that had lived here before… Whatever had happened. The place itself was a mess. As Rouija stepped forward, Isoita grabbed her tail and pulled her back. Growling at her speaking “We should not be here.” “Why not?” Rouija asked, “Our leader, Driria. Might be here. We need to-” “Get away from here and get help.” Isoita suggested for her, despite her growling back. She then added before turning tail, “We should have not lied directly to the wolf’s face. She will punish us if she finds out.” Rouija continued growling at Isoita but nothing came between them for the two stood at equal distance from one another as they sat and pondered their strategy over the newfound environment. “This place is dangerous,” Isoita concluded, then started to walk a few steps away from Rouija who barked back. 

“We should not leave her behind.”

“But risk punishment? To do a lie that was never true. Even to the wolf’s face?” Isoita responded.

Silence fell following their argument as the two canines stared upon one another. Their eyes narrowed and growl emerged from the mouths. Neither would back down from their siding conflict. They continued like this for a while until something squawk above them that forced themselves to look into the skies above. For there, they had spotted their bird. Fryeal. Circling overhead of their argument of one another as if they were enemies. Before being acknowledged, he was circling around them. Then dived down onto equal grounds below and landed with its two feet on the ground. Raising his eyes up upon the two, he started. “I found her!” “How and where is she?” Rouija exclaimed taking an exciting step forward up upon the bird’s view that he was startled and stepped back. Glaring onto the fox and shook his head before responded to her question.

He pointed the way. Eastward. Further down and away from the snow forest and plains. “I saw her. She is safe for now. Alone was she upon the ground. Unconscious but breathing. She was not bleeding or wounded at all. I guessed she had gotten away from those robots.” “Typical. So like her.” Rouija breaks out a smile, grinning with confidence while Isoita looked at her blinking a couple times. Thus shaking her head and chuckled, Isoita nodded and smiled. A sudden change of attitude yet Roujia knew what Isoita was really doing and narrowed at her before taking a step forward. But a bit of her tail caused her to turn around to her 

“I am going in there. Alone. No one-” “You should not do this alone then.” Isoita countered, “We are a team, after all, right?” A short pause of silence came from Rouija who then nodded before smiling back onto her. A responded smile entered from the wolf’s face as the two animals nodded to one another then to the bird. A sudden plan emerged from the two. They were going to rescue her after all! They resumed their running through the plains, getting further down deeper into it with high hopes that they might be able to rescue her from the trend that has happened around them. They continued running down until they were able to spot her.

She was lying on the ground. True to the report that the bird gave to them. As Rouija narrowed her eyes, she stepped forth two steps before Isoita grabbed her by the tail and pulled her back onto her own line. Safe from harm and danger that might pose a threat towards them. Rouija glanced at her with angry looked but dropped it afterward before shifting her attention to the fox before her and frowned. Whimpering even. The two animals now fell silent. Neither mouth was opened. Their eyes stared forth towards the fox with worries expressing from their bodies. Rouija held her stare out to her for a few seconds before looking over her shoulder to Isoita and barked whispering at her, getting her attention. “What is the plan then? How do we retrieve her without getting caught by the robots?” “I do not think there were any enemies lurking about.” Isoita responded, darting her eyes around noticing their surroundings were empty. But that only made Rouija’s fear stronger.

As she stepped forward and stared upon the fox in silence, her ears flickered and listened to the sounding wing that blew against her fur making her unsettled and jumping startled a lot that she could not focus any attention towards the objective at hand. Fear was controlling her, Rouija knew and her heartbeat remained the same as she turned tail and stepped back to the line of Isoita who frowned faintly before looking to the side, away from Rouija who sat down pondering to herself.

Out there. They were exposed to the outsiders. No snow to cover their tracks or themselves. Trees were gone. Only wastelands emerged upon their eyes. Bones were of different sizes; all scattered around the plain with the shifting wind blowing dirt upon them. Isoita’s eyes brightened up and grinned. Thus turning to Rouija and whispered onto her ear her brilliant plan. To which Rouija was surprised about and her eyes were widened; shaking her head frantically she whispered to her “That is the most stupidest plan I had heard.” “But it is a great plan, no?” “Ugh.” Rouija groaned, raising her eyes upward to the skies as her tail slumped before she bit. “Fine. Where was the nearest bone I need to grab?” “You are not doing it,” Isoita ordered startling Rouija as she glared at her, reeling her head back in response. “Excuse me? We are both descendant of canines. How are we not different from one another?” But Isoita smiled and nuzzled underneath her head directly to her neck. As Rouija murred, Isoita left the spot and grabbed the closest bone that she could find before making her way directly to the fox.

The wolf crept forward. Bone-in her mouth. As she inches forward towards the fox, her eyes swayed to the sides glancing to the other parts of the environment realizing quickly that there be eyes watching her. Curious and pondering what she was doing were they. But all they could do was stand around and watch as a stranger walked to the fox slowly. Neither side made a move. The wolf continued its way forth having reached the halfway mark. Her eyes narrowed to Driria; her heart pounding against her chest lively and faster as if it was a time bomb nearing its explosion. Tick tock was the time in her head, rapidly falling ever closer towards zero. The wolf narrowed; but frowned. Her fangs hurt from biting onto the dirty bone that was in her mouth. She hated her plan. She hated everything. Yet… why did she persisted? Isoita ignored that question in her mind and pushed it to the sides while she gotten closer to the fox.

Having been in dangerous territory and farther away from her teammate who was on the opposing side of her. Isoita fears that she might be captured and taken away from them just as she had rescued the other. But retrieving the fox onto her back and turning around, Isoita could breathe a sigh of relief. Luckily that no other enemy had caught onto the fox on the other side who was hidden amongst the plain lying down onto the ground with cover patches of dirt. Masking her scent and appearance while the wolf retreated down. Now this was the hard part;

The eyes grew closer. Humming sounds emerged from Isoita’s ears as she gasped mentally and her mind was rapidly filling with thoughts. Questions soared around her mind, giving herself time to ponder and keep her distracted while making her way towards her destination. Step by step. Walking further and further from the spot which Isoita had grabbed Driria and away they go. Isoita kept on a straight back like a pony or horse while staring her attention to the back horizon that was once behind her. As she walked, she can hear the humming gone louder into her ears. The sounds were irritating to her and sounded like buzzing from bees or wasps from a beehive or hive respectfully. Her head was shaking, she never liked similes at all and moved on without hesitation. But just as she had reached Rouija, something had happened. The winds suddenly shifted and remained encircled in front of them. The buzzing became louder. But once the winds howled overtop of them, it remained no more.

For the two turned their heads towards the center and glared their attention towards the center of the winds. Fears and skeptical remained upon their bodies and eyes as they looked with curiosity and ponder as to what the winds were doing. The winds howled louder; covering the remaining bones with dirt as they sank into the grounds disappearing once more. It remained encircled and opened up a white light that emerged before them. Replacing the winds’ encirclement around them. Rouija and Isoita stepped back before watching in. Pondering and gasping as to what this mean; they remained still until the end of the show.

During which, showed them unexplained things. The snow melting. Armies marching. And the forests in flames. All of which happened in a single second; all succeeding after the other.   
For when the two received the unexplained events, both glanced their attention upon one another in worry and greatest fear amongst their bodies. As they pondered with thoughts upon their heads, they turned themselves back around and retreated through the plains reentering into the snowy forest where the white wolf was eagerly waiting for them.

Busted.


	7. Packs and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along their travels straight towards the unknowing territory, the unit had met with Inoita's old group of wolves who started bullying her for the things she had done in the past. What were they and their relationship with the female wolf?

Hiding: Packs and Dogs

The unit had gotten a scowling from the wolf who went on a bitter moment to angrily talk to them about heading out. As Rouija and Isoita frowned whimpering while hanging their heads overcast, their ears flickered and they heard something else within their range. Although only Isoita turned around to look whoever was behind them. She was surprised to see Driria there. Alive and well. As the unit reconciled with one another and grins and happiness all around themselves, the wolf continued to scowl upon them before giving a sigh and briefing them on the next subject at hand. All three had nodded their heads, smiling faintly upon one another and their heads reconnected towards the wolf in front of them. For after a short briefing. The unit was on its way towards their next destination. ‘Finding out where the Queen was living in and report back to the wolf.’

It was an easy job considering the queen’s castle was adjacent and a short distance away from the forest. However, remember that the queen had left it abandoned and moved onto somewhere else within the lands had Rouija groaned in frustration. Isoita voiced her opinion towards the other two; suggesting that they would have to leave one of them behind to tag along while the queen was doing. But Driria shook her head and pointed upward to the cloudy skies above. A single bird was flying overhead minding its business as it flew over them and headed westward towards a tree. Upon noticing the bird, both Rouija and Isoita nodded their heads grinning in confidence. As they do so, Driria smiled in response towards them before ordering, “We should split up from one another. Rouija and Isoita shall find the queen. I will tell the bird.” “Everything that we had been doing so far?” Rouija asked suddenly, piping her voice as she turned to the other two. Driria and Isoita nodded their heads, faintly smiling upon one another before Isoita grabbed Rouija and pulled her away from Driria who walked over to the bird by the tree.

Rouija and Isoita break off from Driria running through the plains again. Their eyes scanning around their surroundings, pondering with thoughts in their heads wondering where the queen was supposed to be. Everything around them was silent. A blow of wind burst past their furs; it was cold. Rouija shivered in response, closing her eyes shut and planting her feet upon the ground. Her mind change the topic suddenly but never her shivering body. Lowering her tail so her backside was covered, she remained still until Isoita tapped her shoulder. Opening her eyes she looked to her; she was unsatisfied and rolled her eyes before turning her back to her. Motioning with her tail, Rouija followed Isoita as she covered the cold winds for her.

They headed through the plains. Walking far from Isoita with the hope that she might be able to get their simple plan ready to give to the wolf, Rouija complained. She bore her fangs as she continued walking behind Isoita bored out of her mind while hanging her head and glaring to the grounds below them. She looked to the small pebbles and rocks below as her feet narrowingly avoided them. But accidentally hit Isoita from behind, forcing Isoita to turn around looking at Rouija who backed off a few distance away from her whimpering in silence. The two fell silent, neither exchanging any words as their eyes reconnect before Isoita broke off and raised her paw towards the horizon and pointed towards their destination.

At this moment, Rouija stepped to Isoita’s line and looked out into the horizon squinting her eyes. She saw a castle up ahead. It was taller than the previous castle that they had encountered. Ice was surrounding the base of it. The castle had millions of different size mirrors. All sporting the same color and shading. As the sunlight peeking from the clouds above was reflected against the mirrors, Isoita smiled and turned over to Rouija who nodded in kind. They had found what they were looking for. So sat them upon the sandy grounds beneath them as Rouija turned her head behind herself staring to the horizon. She was waiting for Driria to come forth and emerged from the line appearing before her eyes. But it took too long. Rouija growled, Isoita turned her head to Rouija who remained silent as a result. Keeping her eyes to the behind while Isoita stared at the castle in kind. Then suddenly, Isoita widened her eyes and tapped Rouija on the shoulder. She turned to face Isoita who pointed ahead of her. Rouija looked and was surprised.

Before them stood a pack of wolves; all looking angrily at her as if she had done something wrong to them. Isoita stepped back, her anger rising. As she stood her ground, she narrowed upon the six wolves. Three male. Three female. Then barked at them, “What are you all doing here? Leave. This here is a private business.” “‘Private business?” The alpha wolf echoed, a psychotic smirk emerged from its face. Raising its head high and mighty glaring down those that were beneath him. Including Rouija and Isoita. “What business do you have here? Most importantly… With the queen also?” “You know the queen is here?” Isoita exclaimed resulting in the alpha to smirk confidently and nodded. There was a short silence between them. Isoita turned to Rouija in silence who nodded. She smiled faintly in response before looking to the wolf in her face and spoke. “Good. This makes things easier now. We know that she is here working on something. What is it?” “She?” The alpha asked, tilting his head to one side and retained that smile. “Oh. You mean the ‘queen’. Yeah. By that tower behind us. But you are not going anywhere right now.” “And why not?” Isoita demanded.

“Cause you and I have unfinished business. Together.” Alpha growled, “You left your pack behind to search for the meaning of your life. This is the result of things? You paring yourself up with a worthless pup?” He screeched, bearing fangs as his eyes like daggers stabbed to Rouija. Isoita stepped in between them and narrowed her eyes, “I see you did not let go of the past of what I had done directly to you and your friends.” “‘Let go?’” The alpha echoed again, almost laughing “You are the one who ‘let go’. Mainly of us. We were your family when you were abandoned at that cavern. I took care of you. Raising you up to be what you are-” “Enough.” Isoita growled, snapping the thick tension line between them as the silence fell after. “We are going away. Our business here is done. Once.” “But not for all, my dear.” He replied and launched herself at her. Isoita dodged out of the way but she realized whom he had wanted after all. Fox napping Rouija, he held her at the back of her neck and poised midair just above the grounds beneath them.

Isoita gasped in shock. Stepping forward but a wolf snatched onto her tail pulled her away towards him and farther away from Rouija. The alpha smirked with the vixen in his mouth as his eyes looked to her. Neither said anything for the first few seconds of silence before he started speaking; giving her two choices to deal with. ‘Leave and she dies’ or ‘come with us and this pup will live. Forgetting your past relationship with the fox and whomever you were with beforehand.’ A tough decision for the poor wolf as she remained on the fence pondering what to do. But shortly after, her thoughts snapped and her face brightened as she had remembered something. 

There was a distant wind blowing behind the wolves and in front of Isoita. Along of those winds, she was also starting to hear rapid footsteps emerging. Turning herself around, she glanced to the horizon. Half expecting Driria to be there to save their day. Sadly, there was not and the wolf growled impatiently towards her “Tick tock. Time is ticking. What is your decision?” “Neither.” Spoke a voice startling the wolves as they glanced around rapidly; confused and pondering as to what that voice was. As the alpha wolf had dropped Rouija to the ground, she dropped kicked him in vengeance. But had forgotten that she was outnumbered by the other five wolves. Isoita joined up with Rouija while the alpha was dragging away from them. Injury was upon where Rouija had hit him at. Upon the side of his head where it burns brightly, that causes headaches whenever he tried to think.

The five wolves rush at them at an alarming rate. The alpha slowly stood up onto its legs and smirked faintly; expecting a quick victory over this little rebellion of theirs. But never counted for the spinning vortex of winds behind him as something emerged out; screaming causing deafness behind everyone that heard it and turned their attention towards the winds. For there immediately attacking the alpha wolf and pinning him to the ground was Driria, the bird and the wolf. Alpha screamed out shouting to the other five. They dispersed and ran with tails between their legs. For when conflict fled and left behind the victory, the alpha growled but submit to them as Driria let him go and sat. The five of them surrounding the alpha.

“We had done enough.” Spoke the white wolf, “Let head back and see what we can extract from him.” The alpha widened his eyes.


	8. Early GraveStone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final of Season 1:
> 
> After a bit of history between Inoita and her fellow wolves, both canines now try to find their friend before the ice princess finds her first. It is a race against time, will they get to her beforehand?

Hidden: Early GraveStone

The day of reckoning had come. Tensions came upon the drifting air and amongst the furs of every animal that lived upon the forest. Driria and Rouija along with other animals except for wolves were worried and anxious. Their muscles tightened as they fear for the worst to come. Despite the wolf shouting at them encouraging words, none had reached the ears of the canines. So silence fell as a result of things. Rouija stepped forward to Driria’s line. Sitting down next to her and whined catching the attention of Driria when she turned her way. Rouija then nudged her head back behind them and Driria followed before gasping again. Realizing that Inoita had fled from her post behind them. She growled and ground her fangs together before turning to Rouija again.

“How did she escaped from us?” Driria asked Rouija who shrugged, a frown exposed itself onto her face. Driria narrowed her eyes then darted her pupils to the corner glancing over to the wolf in silence. She was staring out onto the horizon in silence, her ears were closed sealed against the surface of her head. Driria thinks this was a good idea to sneak away as she whispered over to Rouija. ‘Follow me.’ Rouija nodded in response. As the two darted to one side and disappeared underneath the noses of their fellow teammates, Rouija and Driria ran weaving through the woods as their minds raced to ponder why the wolf was gone? But at the same time, however, they were pondering about their excuses as to why they were not defending the forest. For Driria, it was a risk to take.

They reached the ends of the forest. Driria and Rouija were panting heavily with breaths. But keeping their eyes narrowed to the horizon beyond them and keeping on the task, they exited out from the forest with a leap then dived straight into the snow underneath them. Hiding themselves from their enemies and allies alike. The light in their eyes was also short-lived too and quickly replaced with the darkness that waits for them inside the snow while they dug themselves through. Entering deep into the snow territory, Driria stopped as Rouija went ahead a few more inches before stopping also. For she turned her attention towards Driria with a curious tilt from her head as if asking her. Driria already answered and pointed upward towards the surface of the snow while stretching her ears.

“Hear that?” Spoke Driria, quietly as Rouija nodded in kind. “Nothing is up there. Not even an enemy.” “I thought they were supposed to swarm the snow territory and advances deeper towards the forest. Attacking them at lar-” “Well… Seems like they have other plans.” Driria countered and left it at that. Falling silent, the two continued their way through the snow-covered territory. Advancing forth towards the castle that stood in front of them. For when they had stopped momentarily before entering in, Driria and Rouija popped themselves up from the snows and looked out onto the castle before them. It was taller than before. More windows were presented everywhere it seems. With two flags on either side of the castle, both vixens turned to one another and smirked. They resumed advance to the castle before stopping a second time as they jumped up towards one of the two glass windows on the lower floor. Entering inside.

Once they entered in. Both have spotted the wolf immediately. She was waiting for them, sitting onto the ground with a stupid grin upon her face. Driria was angered that she walked up to her but never expressed her feelings to her. For instead, she slapped Inoita across the face. Inoita gasped in shock while Driria exclaimed at her “Why did you leave your post? We had-” “I never listened to that old geezer.” Inoita complained. “She is our leader,” Driria argued. “She was ill-prepared for what was to go,” Inoita growled back shocking the vixen. She stepped back and shook her head; her eyes narrowed to Inoita. As the silence fell between them both, Inoita said shattering the silence between them “Besides the point. I think the ice queen wolf is preparing for her launch against the forest.” “And you are just going to sit here and watch?” Driria argued back. Too depressed to watch or even come up with a good argument. But one look towards her, tells her that it was something else. Driria does not know. But a smile crept hiddenly across her face letting Inoita know it. She smiled in response.

As the unit came back again, Inoita then bravely explained the scenario they were in. No snow was around the castle. That was a given, the last time they were here scouting the ‘empty’ castle. Resulting impossible for them to even hide out in any snow spots without their enemies knowing where they were. Another thing was; the castle was replaced. So the previous castle that they had learned intelligence upon was cast to the side. Forgotten? Maybe. Upon realizing this, Driria growled and slammed her paw against the ground below them. Inoita, however, hummed enjoying a good challenge once in a while. As the conditions were set and they were ready to go, Driria asked one last thing to Inoita before they set out.

“What is the goal here?”

At which Inoita smirked confidently or was a stroke of ego. She does not know. But as the wolf explained the goal; both Rouija and Driria nodded silently sharpening their paws as they grinned with lust. They are to kill the ice queen secretly and without any notice by the robot guards that lurked around the castle grounds. From Inoita alone; there were at least thousands in the army. An easily replaceable fret if they were to be out and about against the forest alone. Resulting in a failure in their mission and a forced retreat; allowing the forest to be captured by the queen. This, Driria knew cannot happened. 

“Ready?” Inoita’s voice called out to the two as both Rouija and Drira nodded their heads. Inoita smirked and stepped down from her high place; allowing Driria to take control of the unit as she always does. Quickly, Driria thought of a plan. Using the conditions as the foundation of the plan. No less than five seconds was Driria’s face brightened as she turned her attention towards the two and spoke. Explaining. Afterward, the three split into two groups. Both heading in onto the hallways before them. As they had entered in, Rouija was all alone. She was upon the hallway of the left side. Inside of the darkness that waits for her as she slowed down and fear emerged from her own shivering body. With her ears outstretched, the walls surrounding her became dark and purple. There were windows above her. Perhaps beyond her reach. Upon those windows were different colored ribbons that were running across them from one to the other. The ribbons curved downward in an arch. No words were upon them.

Rouija shook her head. Ignoring the ribbons for now. Casting her eyes out towards the horizon, she advances slowly. But she herself was worried. With her footsteps echoing along the flooring beneath her, she had already made it to the arch at the end of the halls. Rouija peered through and looked beyond the arch. Finding another hall on the opposing side, she gulped nervously but entered in regardless. From here, the lights had opened up. Shimmers of fainted lights lit the way through the invisible hallway. As her eyes were raised to the horizon, she spotted a staircase on the other side. Happily that she was able to locate such thing, she stepped forth but stopped again. Something clicked underneath her that forces her to take a step back and looked down. A bright block was pressed into the flooring. That was the click that she kept on hearing often. Rouija frowned. She had a disgusting feeling about this.

She stood still. Awaiting to see what happens between her and the staircase beyond her. Resulting in nothing. Grumblingly impatiently, she narrowed her eyes and looked to the side. Towards the walls of purple and black, she noticed a small square hole. In fact, there were two lines parallel of squares on either side of her. ‘What they going to do?’ Rouija wondered. She could not wait around and expect them to fire on their own. Rouija walked forward a few steps. Inching herself closer towards the first pair of blocks. Upon which she stopped before taking a step; she heard a gust of sudden wind blowing through her ears that she turned her attention towards the walls again. To the square holes once more. To her surprise, they were filled. Not by arrows. But small individual robots. Rouija gasped in shocked and ran across the halls; popping more and more of them by the time she reached the end of the halls.

Racing through the staircase never stopping once. She emerged on the top of the stairs, breathing heavily but was alive. Rouija glanced back behind her, towards the robots that were chasing after her. Realizing then that they were upon the base of the stairs, never coming up. Rouija grinned. Taunting them a few times before disappearing from their view. Onto the second hallway, she goes and now she was starting to hear some footsteps in her ears. As she pondered what they were, Rouija shook her head and concentrated her attention towards the view presented before her. The halls were curvy; moving from one side to the other in no hesitation. The walls here were green like acid. Bubbles emerged from them walls; popping often as if they were lively. Forcing the vixen to shiver uncontrollably, Rouija lowered her eyes towards the curvy halls and walked forth in silence. Holding her breath.

She still hears footsteps in her ears as she took her first step inside the new halls. The green walls reflected their color onto the white fur of the vixen. But Rouija never cared and continued on forward. She reached the first curved and turned her direction towards the desired point. Resuming her movement forward, her ears flickered and forced the fox to stop as she looked around her surroundings. Silence once again. But she could hear whispering in her ears. Those voices were familiar to her somehow. But she could not put her paw upon it. Her ear revealed two voices; both high pitched in volume kinda like Driria and Inoita. A single voice joined up with the other two. This one seems to be a bit lower than the two other voices. Anger was spitted out from the third voice resulting in whimpers from the other two. It continued on for a while as Rouija unexpectedly listened. Then the lights went off.

Startling Rouija and snapping her attention back onto what she was doing, she raced across the first curve. Reaching the next and repeating what she had done from the previous until she had reached the end. A door awaits for her. Opened when she came closer towards it. When she passes through, it shut behind her as Rouija paid no attention to it and looked around her surroundings. Back onto the huge circle once again and this time she was not alone. Her friends, Driria and Inoita were there standing side by side staring onto her with a smile upon their faces. Rouija joined in with them, happily before turning around and glared at whatever was in front of her. But there be none. No one to oppose her or even her teammates. As Rouija frowned pondering; the door opened behind her and she looked. Another hall presented itself to her.

Carefully she walked through as questions popped into her mind. Wondering if she was lost within the castle. The questions continued on and on till it fills her mind with dread that forces herself to stop and stand upon the spot that she was standing on. Whimpered echoed from her mouth as she realized that the sound was her own. Rouija became sad but shook her head knowing that she can reach the end. As she resumed her walk, her eyes raised to the horizon beyond her. A door appeared on the other side of her. Opened and waited for her to passed through. Rouija walked down the halls but realized then the door was still far away. As questions filled her head again, she became increasingly worried that her tail fell between her legs. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran. Panicked bloomed deep within her. Rouija continued running deeper and deeper into the halls. But never reached the door. With a last breath that escapes from her mouth, her eyes bugged out and fell to the flooring of the halls. Passed out.

Staring to hear voices in her head that she groaned in pain. Stirring as her body was brought to life. Was she dead? How long did she pass out? Were the questions in her mind. Opening her eyes, Rouija shifted her attention towards her surroundings. Nothing was there. She was back upon the circle room. This time together with the real Drira and Inoita who kept watched over her while she slept. Yawning to get their attention to her and succeeding in that plan, both Driria and Inoita ran up to her. A faint smile and grin emerged from the two sisters and wolf as they hugged and licked one another on the face. After the brief reunion, Rouija asked Drira 

“Where was the queen?”

In response, the happiness that emerged from the two grew to sorrow. As Driria turned her head away and frowned shaking it. An indication that something terrible had gone wrong with the plan. Startled, Rouija walked up to her and licked upon her face, but Driria disregarded it and turned tail glancing out onto the horizon beyond her. Silence fell between the three of them. Neither one spoke anything about anything. The pause of quietness went on for a while and Rouija stepped forth towards Driria then looked to Inoita for answers. She quickly bowed her head and spoke. Directly answering her.

“She is not here. The robots are. We later suspected that she might be by the forest. But Fryeal reported none except that the forest was gone. Burned up in smokes.”

A gasp emerged from Rouija as she process the news in her head. Her legs shaken. Her body standing still like a rock. With her head fallen and stared to the ground, Rouija had started hearing Driria crying and whimpering out. Rouija did not know what else to do for the matter. With her claw curling up into a fist smashing it against the rock grounds beneath her in anger, Inoita watched the vixens with disappointment and shook her head while she angrily growled “I am going. You two come with me. It turns out that this unit was a disaster from the start; regardless on what the wolf had told you guys about me. Or her as of the matter.” With that the unit left. Disappointed in their defeat. But where has the queen gone to as well as the forest group?


	9. Hidden: Second Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unit had finally escaped from the onslaughter of their enemy. But now with nothing in her way, she proceeds to kill another target. Who is she aiming for and can the unit stop her before its too late?

Hidden: Second Sent

It was unreasonably hot today. All the snow had melted away leaving nothing left for the inhabitants to even hide themselves in from the heatness hovering over their heads. The units and the wolf were sitting close by one of the clusters of trees as they listened in to the wolf’s words briefing them on today’s agenda. But not all of them were listening to her at all. The majority had kept their minds opened and mouths running off to the point of compliment that the wolf growled to seal their lips in. Only a couple of the units snickered to themselves. Others were breaking into smiles. Driria and Rouija just glared their eyes pointing daggers towards the inflicted unit who felt ashamed for their own traspasses. That their tails fell between the legs, lowering their heads down in obedience whimpering even as they looked up towards the wolf. The wolf in turn never said anything in response and kept silent while keeping its eyes over to them before splitting her mouth again.

The wolf’s voice was heard upon the ears of all who could hear her telling her of the approaching danger that they will face and the inevitable defeat that they might pick up. In response, Driria perked up and growled. She got up onto her four paws narrowing her eyes towards the wolf who turned to face her. Neither said anything at once but that was about to change. As Driria continued growling, Rouija and Inoita raised up onto their four paws, also standing alongside their leader as everyone’s eyes stared at her. But the three caine animals kept their eyes to the wolf who nodded again. “Fine.” Was her answer bowing down with her eyes lowered looking to the ground. “But you are responsible for this. The wolf warned them. Driria accepted it as a challenge and smiled dimly, nodding only slightly with Rouija and Isoita glancing at her nervously.

As the meeting was done and every other unit had separated themselves from the wolf returning to whatever they were doing, Rouija spoke to Driria in a concerning way “Are you sure… About this Driria? It was like what the wolf had said. There is little to no snow left upon the ground and the enemy is rapidly coming that we have no intelligence on.” “Most importantly.” Isoita chimed, “If it is a male or female and what species of canine. We can perhaps handle it if it was a fox or wolf… But what if it was something else.” Rouija and Driria looked at her analysis as she blushed and glanced away, muttering something before shaking her head. “And also if that species canine have any connection towards this persistent heat that came down upon us?” “So many questions... “ Rouija frowned, raising her paw upward towards her forehead as if she was sick or had a fever. “This heat is not making it all alright. In fact it is-” But she stopped right there.

There was silence between the three canines as they kept on walking northward and away from the meeting place behind them. Through the forest plains, Rouija and Isoita turned their attention towards the patched snow. They were scattered and were very little. Hiding in their natural habitat would not make a difference at all when all the snow goes away. Looking at Driria, she just gave them a look and a smile. Gift wrapped into one and sent towards her comrades hoping that would boost their ideals. But resulting in none had forced herself to look like them as Driria sighed and stopped. The other two on either side of her stopped also and sat down, looking their attention away from Driria towards the horizon beyond them where the entrance was sound. Then Driria ordered them,

“We only have one shot to do this. So we will have to use the forest as our cover for now.” “A replacement of the snow, Driria?” Rouija asked suddenly as Isonita grimaced, not liking this plan at all. Driria looked to Rouija then to Inoita for answers or counterplans against hers. When she noticed the wolf looking like that, Driria gave a sigh and a nod at the same time. Knowing full well what she was pondering about. Even she never liked this plan at all, deeming it as a suicide considering the heat would only get hotter from thence on. But it was the only resources they go so far. What else could they do for an opening move? Driria looked to both of them again for anything. Seeing nothing for the second time, she growled at the two of them. They dispersed from her, never complaining about the strategy they were going to use and entered jumping into the forest bushes and trees. Driria saw in the corner of her eye, Rouija climbing up one of the barked trees and hid upon the leaves above readying herself for an ambush from the skies.

With a third sigh and closed eyes, mentalling countering herself to whatever number she agreed her mind was one before opening up once again. Calm, collected vixen came back again. But the fear and anxiety was deep within her stomach. Driria knew it well enough. As she sat down onto the grassy plains listening to the soundless surrounding her, her ear flickered and flickered again hearing a soft sound that penetrated her ear drums. Her eyes narrowed, she gulped, swallowing the fear down her throat again before she got up and headed forth towards the bushes to the left, adjacent to where the wolf was. Jumping into the bushes, she hid herself inside and listened waiting as the sounds went louder in her head. Footsteps banging against the grounds making earthquakes with their feet. The floor shook; the bushes and trees coward in fear as the heat became unbearable for most inhabitants to live in.

The temperature spiked. The leaves turned from green to red or yellow before drying out to total brown and dying off to the grounds where it was absorbed. The two vixens and wolf were also feeling the heat. They panted heavily even if they did not run that much; their stamina was slowly draining from their bodies as sweat and liquid formed upon their furs. With tongue sticking out, the three waited for their enemy to arrive despite the condition that they were in at the time. Soon, it was unbearable to withstand the heat. Driria heard Rouija crashed onto the ground hitting the bushes below her, softening her fall. Inoita whined softly but kept her mouth shut. Oftentimes biting against her tongue causing herself to sound and reveal where she was. Although to the likes of Driria, this was both an advantage and disadvantage. As the three waited long until they heard the loudened footsteps approaching forth towards their location at the time, Driria spotted a shadow figure emerging upon her eyes and smirked grinning in confidence despite her mind turning to mush.

Harder to think now. Driria, Rouija and Inoita prepared themselves for the approaching enemy at hand. Their muscles ached and tensed; hardening themselves for their hosts leap forth in an attempted ambush towards their target. Yet despite all minds deciphering whether or not that was an ally or foe, Driria took the chance and jumped. She leaped forward and attacked the target. Screaming below her paw, Driria growled and kept her weight all upon the paw. Leaving her other three with weakness as she attempted to crush the foe beneath her. The victim continued screaming; its voice fell upon Driria’s ears as she continued onward until Rouija’s voice was called out towards her. Risking a revealment. Driria heard her and stopped, snapped from her thoughts of rage and glanced down below her foe, finally noticing that it was another fox. Red fur. White tip. Its tail and fur was thick. The tail is longer than normal foxes. As Driria stepped away from the red fox, it got up onto its feet and dusted itself. Growling at her showing its fangs, Driria flattened her ears upon her head. Feeling sorry, she bowed her head and the fox stopped growling.

“Why are you here?” Rouija asked, curious as she stepped out of hiding. Inoita does so too. The fox glanced at her then to the wolf. Its eyes changed from anger to fear as its head raised to the blue changing dark skies above them before giving a sigh. A flickered of tail before responding to them, “You already lost the forest. Leave now. This is her territory now.” “What do you mean by that?” Driria growled at the fox, stepping forward closer towards it while it attempted to back off looking afraid. “I… I mean…” “Calm down, Driria.” Inoita spoke and extended a paw outwards towards it and patted its forehead. “He probably defected away from the fire. Probably came to warn us about something.” “Was that a cliche or something, I could have swore I…” Rouija interrupted Inoita who frowned, rolling her eyes and giving off an annoying sigh as Rouija shut her mouth and chuckled awkwardly to herself, remembering that it was indeed off topic.

Despite the off rails, Driria tried again. With no hesitation, the fox spoke out “The queen had already captured the forest and is planning to burn it down. I...er… I am sorry. But you would have to leave now-” “Leave? Where will we go?” Driria growled at the fox, more furious than before and her eyes narrowed. “We are homeless if we lose this forest. No. We will fight against her and win.” “But that is the thing!” It exclaimed, arguing back at her “You guys lost.” “How?” Driria growled in response, “How can you say that we have lost already? The wolf is still here. The other units are still here. We are still here. We have a fighting chance.” But silence came over them. The trio thought for a moment looking at one another in confusion. It took minutes before Driria realized it and facepalmed herself as she growled. 

“We are on the wrong side of the forest. The queen is not attacking here…. She is attacking.” Driria answered and pointed southward from which they came. “The wolf commander.” Rouija and Inoita finished as the red fox nodded desperately and frowned. Before the fox and the unit advances to help out their allies.


	10. Working Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something was holding back the wolf; the leader of the whole group and the Unit had to know what it was So they tried everything that would make the wolf talk to them. But what she was about to say would surprise them. Will they be able to handle the truth behind the wolf?

Hidden: Working Problem

Stop. Everyone halted their advances and turned their eyes over to the wolf. She remained silent, her eyes staring onto them in the silence that fell after her and dipped her head downward looking to the grounds and frowned, whimpering as if getting some kind of sympathy from her friends. Everyone except for Driria, Rouija and Inoita felt sorry for her as the duo vixens stepped forth towards the wolf and growled. “We had them. We had them.” Driria repeated, whispering or muttering underneath her breath as she growled and shook her head. Raising up towards the wolf, she narrowed and became angry to her that her voice was becoming a scream unbearable to the ears of the wolf and her surrounding. In response, the wolf flinched and bowed her head down still staring upon the grounds beneath her while Driria continued her rant.

“We had them. Why did we retreated?” She argued. Driria stepped forth closer towards the wolf who remained still. Never once saying anything in response towards the vixen. But kept her head down. Driria growled again and turned her head rapidly around; glaring her attention towards the other. She shook her head and snuffed, her fangs grounded against one another sealed inside her mouth. She looked to stare at the other units. Neither of the canines had said anything or response towards her comment. But a sea look of faces that were either confused or complex anger. Driria turned again towards the wolf. “Why?” She asked, “Was there a secret pact between you and the enemy? What was the conversation about?” “Who told you about that?” The wolf replied having finally found her voice, Driria narrowed at her but relaxed her visions again before looking away answering her.

“That red fox?” Driria heard the wolf exclaimed. It was a surprise tone. Something different than the normality that the wolf was used to expressing, however. As Driria looked to the wolf again and nodded silently, she sat and allowed the wolf to say what was on her mind. Driria had expected an explanation to the problem at the hand and an answer or solution to rid themselves of the fire queen and her enemies. But neither of those had come into mind and instead, the wolf breathed a sigh opening her mouth and closed her eyes again. One interval from one another. She answered to the silent sea that fell upon her as she looked up towards them and smiled faintly, “We should adapt to the changes and prepare ourselves for a counter attack. “A counter attack?” Driria exclaimed, rising up to her feet thus echoing the wolf repeatedly. “Why do we need to adopt? The snow was perfect for us.” “Driria listened-” “The forest is fit for land animals. Not arctic animals anymore. We should just forget it and move on. Towards other forest snowlands and kill-”

“We cannot kill or invade them, Driria.” Roujia answered, stepping forth towards Driria’s line. She looked to her and frowned, shaking her head before raising a paw towards her face and pushed her aside. Then turned to the wolf again and stepped closer but Inoita stopped her. “We would look murderous. Like them. Like the fire foxes.” Driria grunted and bit her tongue, snarling like a wolf she narrowed her eyes over to Inoita but backed off afterwards. As her growls grew weaker, Driria stepped away and turned herself around and shook her head. While the wolf, Rouija and Inoita glanced at her. She remained silent. Never speaking to any of them for the words that had repeated in her mind.

Thus gripping the grass underneath her claws, she ripped them from their stems and threw above her head. This sight of action had startled the rest of them as their eyes widened and blinked; Rouija and Inoita remained silent but their mouths were opened. With Driria growling underneath her breath, the wolf stepped in to help her out. She raised her paw to her body and patted against the side of it hoping to calm her down. But Driria glared at the wolf and suddenly swiped at her. Bad blood existed between the two as the wolf and fox went toe for toe against one another. But neither of them initiated the fight after. With tensions and silence falling upon the two combatments, Driria realized her mistake and shook her head. Fleeing from everyone and headed westward towards the plains that existed for banishment.

No one said anything afterwards.

The wolf got up. Blood leaks from the wound that Driria had given her as she remained still. Never growling. But her eyes remained upon the direction of where she had gone to. Then pulled it away to glanced over upon her other friends and allies. The wolf kept her eyes onto Rouija and Inoita; Both of which hung their heads over and departed from her presence in silence. They ran off running after their unit leader who seems to be liking the plains so far. But they both knew that it was just a ruse to get far away from them all. Rouija and Inoita continued to run far away from the large group of canines behind them. Arriving well and safe upon the plains before them, Rouija and Inoita stopped their feet. Raising their eyes to the horizon and looking. Scanning their surroundings with hope that they be able to find her in time before she goes straight into exile, never forgotten again.

But they cannot see her anywhere. It was like she was gone. Never existing from the world they were in as if everyone had forgotten her the second she left. As Rouija and Inoita frowned, turning their heads to one another before separating heading into their own respective directions, they looked to find her somewhere amongst the plains that stretched far and wide beyond their visions whereas the horizon’s edges looked to be blurred. Still they kept on looking as time wasted upon them. Until finally came a voice from Inoita that Rouija’s ears perked up to hear and turned her attention to the opposing side of where she was facing. Running to Inoita’s side and stopped to see Driria looming over herself upon the rock gazing at the horizon in silence.

The three were reunited again. Neither of them said anything at first glance and Driria never looked away from the horizon. As silence fell for a long time, Rouija stepped to Drira and coughed, getting her attention and pulled her eyes away from the horizon looking at the other vixen. The two set their eyes to one another; tails remaining still. As Rouija stepped inches forth to Driria, she shook her head and split her mouth open telling them. “It is over, is it not? I do not care about the lies that the wolf was spitting at our faces. I am done with her.” “But Driria!” Inoita argued, getting to Rouija’s side as she frowned. “But nothing. She lied to our face. Telling us about adapting to our surroundings. How are we, arctic foxes and wolves, going to do that? We live in a cold environment, never a warmth or cool one unlike our counterparts!” Driria argued back. “She should be the one banished.” She muttered. Silence fell over again for the second time. But Rouija narrowed her eyes and spoke towards Driria.

“She should not.” 

“And why not, Rouija?”

“Because, she is the leader.”

“And leaders are supposed to tell us to adopt and lie to our faces about the changing world that we have lived in?”

“Driria… Listen”

“No.” Driria snapped back, growling as she glared up to the horizon again. “I am done listening to higher ups.”

With that came silence for the third time. As all three of them said nothing to one another; all eyes were raised to the horizon. Keeping thoughts to themselves. With it came their tails wagging slightly as they had enjoyed one another’s company. However, this peace was shortlive when they hear someone approaching them from behind and all three of them turned their heads over their shoulders looking. Their eyes widened in surprise after seeing the wolf leader sitting behind them. Whimpering as she told them, “I have something to tell you all.”


	11. Whipped Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy forces had suddenly targeted their leader and is planning to whipped everyone out of existent. Can the Unit save them all now?

Hidden: Whipped Out

They all waited by the plains; looking in the direction of where the burning forest lay to their eyes. Driria and Rouija frowned, sitting down onto the grass beneath them while Inoita growled, narrowing her eyes awaiting for the arrival of the enemy. As the flames ate everything up; burning everything in their path for glory, Inoita stepped forward. From the lines of Driria and Rouija insisting impatiently on heading forth towards the forest. However, Driria stopped her before she could venture forward. For the three stood still and kept their eyes to the forest. Silence had fallen over their heads as the sun shines dimly underneath their heads. Yet the enemy had not come forth to them; or emerged from the forest. To meet with the enemy. Giving a growing impatience for the wolf as Driria and Rouija nervously shifted their gazes over to her. 

Their hearts pounded against their chest; filling the voiceless sounds in their ears. Whimpers emerged from other units. Barking came second after. As the sounds ceased, Driria turned her attention towards the wolf behind her. Their leader who helped them in everyday needs was left standing. Her body arched forward and her head hung looking to the grounds below her. With her tail tucked between her legs, Driria saw that the wolf was worried about something. Her thoughts were preoccupying her brain that her ears never flicker to keep her awareness about. Driria snapped her gaze away from her and whispered a word to Rouija who glanced over to her. As the two conversed with one another upon the topic of the wolf behind them, they exchanged looks and secretly store gazes with the wolf. Confirming with one another about their leader’s condition.

Without hesitation, Driria and Rouija turned around. Walking their feet upon the doorsteps of the wolf before them. Only Driria nudged her and the wolf responded by sitting down looking at them in wonder as her thoughts were snapped away and gazed to the reality of things. Both Driria and Rouija stared at her in silence. The wolf tilted her head to one side and frowned, splitting her mouth as she spoke to them. “What is it? Something on your mind?” “That should be us talking to you, wolf.” Driria started, a curve smile emerged from the corner of her mouth as the wolf replied with one of her own. But that remained short lived as the wolf returned to her old habits again and said nothing afterwards while the silence went on. Driria and Rouija looked at one another, frowning before breaking the silence between them asking.

“Where is the enemy? The fire vixen that claimed to-”

“It had already won.” The wolf interrupted without hesitation, turning her head away from the two vixens. She never wanted to gore into their eyes as she had predicted that a shocking look would emerge from them. The wolf would be correct however. Shocked, Driria stepped forth towards her and raised her paw towards the fur of the wolf. Making contact, Driria asked again “Won? How? We are still alive and kicking. We can take the forest back and nurture it the way-” 

“Impossible.” The wolf turned to Driria and Rouija, narrowing her eyes as she growled weakly at them as if accepting the defeat and the dire situation upon their paws.

“Impossible?” Echoed Rouija who growled as she stepped to Driria’s line. “Why do you mean it is impossible. We just have to adopt. Hide ourselves upon the grasses and hit them with a surprise-”

“They would know about our adaptation and easily sweep it to the side.” The wolf remarked. But this only made the two vixens angry. Just as they opened their mouths to argue, the wolf snapped at them with a growl. “Stop. Just stop. We will just head forth towards a new forest nearby.”

“But there is no forest to come by!” Screamed Driria, “This is the only forest we know. Now you are just saying we need to go away and find a new one? Tuck our tails in and hide?” She went on, venting about other topics. Until she ran out of breath was when Driria became silent, but her eyes remained still onto the wolf who flinched but took everything from her. As Driria watched the wolf frowned and gazed her attention away towards elsewhere, Driria lowered her tone and breathed a sigh as she does. With her eyes closed, she asked one more question to the wolf.

“What was the fire vixen talking about ‘The fourth queen is lurking amongst you. Biding…”

“Nothing, Driria.” The wolf growled back answering Driria’s question immediately and directly to the point. Rouija and Driria were shocked by the wolf’s sudden attitude that they stepped back with eyes widened. Their tails tucked also but remained standing as the two vixens watched their leader wolf turn around and walk away from them. Farther became the distance between the two while Driria and Rouija then turned over to Inoita who was watching the forest burned from where she was sitting. They had noticed, she was silent. Keeping thoughts to herself for the time being. As Drira and Rouija frowned before walking up to her, Inoita broke the silence and hanged her head.

“She is gone… is she not?”

“Yeah.” Driria was forced to answer.

Inoita curled her paws and snarled. Her eyes closed and her head was down; glaring to the ground beneath her. Driria and Rouija watched as something inside of the wolf emerged out. Tears. Sadness. Fear. These three things were unique and surprised the vixens. They walked up to her; doing their best to comfort her while Inoita continued crying. Never had they seen a wolf cry like this. Or howl as of the matter. As the sadness continued between the three canines, it was then interrupted when Inoita whispered to them both in between the shakingness and tears.

Driria and Rouija pulled their heads back glancing at the wolf at a fair distance while she continued to speak to them. “Did… Have you guys ever noticed… Why had our leader abandoned us? Had… the thoughts finally connected through?” 

Confused and uncertain, Driria asked her calmly “What. What do you mean? Is there something more than her departure?” The wolf nodded. But her eyes continued to fog up her visions so she was unable to see what Drira was doing. But despite that, she spoke answering Driria’s question, “Y… Yeah. There… There is something else.”

Driria and Rouija looked at Inoita with curiosity while she sniffed and raised her paw up to her eyes, whipping it away before continuing her explanation, “Ever noticed that the enemies that we have fought are of elemental powers?” “Yeah,” Rouija started, nodding her head at her “Fire and ice. “And snow.” Inoita finished Rouija’s sentence. “And snow?” Driria asked suddenly, tilting her head to one side pondering. “I think I understand what the two other queens were saying about their fragmented phase. ‘The fourth is amongst you. Biding’” But before she could finish, a bolt of ice was raised to the skies above. Driria, Rouija and Inoita along with the other foxes and wolves looked into the direction of where the ice was. Their eyes filled with realization as they knew whom it was.

For all Driria could respond to the silence that fell upon them was, “No way…”


End file.
